Loud Parties and Bubble Baths
by needlessneccesities
Summary: When Lucy discovers her neighbor's habits are less than desirable, how does she deal with the obnoxious man-child? Modern!AU (Rated T just to be safe!)


# Chapter 1

It had been a long day at work and Lucy was ready to relax in a warm bubble bath with some smooth Sinatra and a nice bottle of Pinot Noir. Her Louboutin heels clicked and snapped at the newly laid cobblestone as she made her way down the street leading to her apartment. It was but five minutes away, and already in sight of the young businesswoman. The apartment itself was amazing, paired with full view of the city and ocean, along with stupendous architectural design that made her friend Levy swoon. The only problem was with her neighbor. His flat sat directly next to hers, in an awkward fashion that made getting some privacy while in her kitchen nearly impossible. It wouldn't be so much of problem if he wasn't so loud. Almost every other night, he would host a raucous party that would rival the city's most intense raves, and even then, he still wouldn't tone it down. Every time this happened though, she would give him until she was ready for bed, then go tell him to knock it off. At first, she would just call the cops, until the day he confronted her at the entrance of the building.

"Hey! Hey you!" Lucy's head came up from her phone and her eyes rested on a pink haired man in a chef's uniform sans the hat. He was carrying multiple bags of what looked to be groceries, and he looked rather unassuming, so she answered him politely. "How may I help you sir?" His eyes widened at her for a brief second before narrowing, "Are you that neighbor who keeps calling the cops on me?" Lucy glared venomously at him, her tone even and cold. "It depends, are you the prick in 807?" The man frowned, looking slightly offended, before giving her a pleading response. "Could you stop calling the cops? Just knock on my door or something." She hummed in thought, before sighing, "Fine, just don't make me regret my decision, Mr...?" He grinned and winked at his neighbor. "Just call me Natsu!"

Natsu got more bearable after that. His once full party schedule changed to every Friday, which worked out for Lucy more often then not, as she had Saturday and Sunday off. In fact, when she had her days off he would often drop off any mail that the building manager had for her. She was wary at first, but when the building manager made a comment about how polite he was, she just couldn't bear to tell him to stop. It was convenient, albeit a bit creepy. The Victoria Secret boxes that would show up every so often were accompanied by raised eyebrows and a smirk that make her flush redder than the color on her painted lips.

Though, now wasn't the time to be thinking of that. Recently, her boss, Gray had told her to take a few days off after today, due to Lucy adding a prospective client to their portfolio. She would have Friday off, in addition to her Saturday and Sunday, so she figured she'd make the most out of her extended weekend. Said client was very difficult to work with, so she didn't feel all too guilty about taking advantage of it.

With that conclusion in mind, she nodded to herself and turned down the dead end that would take to to the front steps of the apartment building. She saw her car parked right outside the door and figured that she had to pick up some champagne before enjoying her night fully. She came to the realization that her keys were in her apartment so she sighed and trotted up the stairs anyway. When she entered, she look a left to the elevator and pushed the 'up' button. The stainless doors opened almost immediately after and the woman stepped inside, the sound of her heels changing on the hardwood. Now it mas more like a typewriter, ticking and tacking rather than before. As she pushed the 8th floor button, she sighed and rested back against the railing, closing her eyes in the brief reprieve it rewarded her.

When the elevator dinged and the doors opened, she exhaled deeply and made her way down the hall. She was nearing the very end when she read 807 off of one of the apartments and a small smile graced her lips. She strolled right past his door, and turned left into her doorway. Grasping her keys from her small sling purse, she unlocked the door and stepped inside. The residual scent of incense and candles flooded her nostrils, massaged the tension out of her shoulders and surrounded her in peace. A slight pleased sigh brushed her lips and she stepped out of her heels. She took off her jacket and dress shirt, leaving her in a tank top and pencil skirt which she promptly discarded, leaving a trail of clothes behind her all the way to her bedroom. The dual doors slid open to reveal a plush California King bed, just waiting for her to cuddle in. All thoughts of champagne and bubble baths were cast aside as she crawled into the white jersey cotton sheets and pulled the down duvet over her shoulders. It only occurred to her that her door was unlocked when she heard a firm knock at her door.

She groaned and threw off her cover before slipping into a pair of black shorts that were lying on her dresser. Walking up to the door, she slipped her discarded dress shirt on her shoulders for some added decency, and answered the door. "What do you want, Natsu." His smiling face pouted when he heard her exasperated tone, but disregarded it apparently. "I want you to come to my party tomorrow night." She stared evenly at him for a minute, before replying. "No, and if that'll be all.."She started to close her door before his eyes widened and he placed a palm on her door, stopping her. "Come on, at least consider it! Aren't you free tomorrow?" Her eyes narrowed viciously at him and he gulped before backing off, but now she was interested. "What did you say?" His hands rose in a "I-don't-know" gesture. "Aren't you always off on Fridays?" Her eyes widened, and she advanced towards him. "You're stalking me! Only my boss knows that I have Friday off! What the hell?! I let you get my lingerie!" She jabbed him in the chest with her index finger and glared at him closely, "Stay away from me."

With that, she turned on her heel, making sure to slap him with her curled platinum blonde hair on the way. She slammed her door, and locked it, leaving a shell shocked Natsu gasping for breath in the hall. He laid a hand on his chest where she poked him and rubbed it, still staring with wide eyes at the now closed door.

She didn't bother to look back at him, instead going into the kitchen and opening up her fridge. She grabbed a bottle of juice off of the door and closed the fridge, then opened up the freezer and grabbed a pizza and a tub of cherry ice-cream. She set this all on the counter beside her and cracked open the pizza box before preheating the oven. With an aggressive swipe, the white porcelain cabinet above her head opened and she grasped a single crystal glass the set it on the counter. The cabinet was closed, and she grabbed a spoon off of the rack that sat next to the stove. She popped the top off of the tub of ice cream and made her way into her living room before sitting and turning on her PS3 and TV.

Tonight was a night for Netflix therapy.


End file.
